


Your Hands All Over Me

by romanee



Series: Filthy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Alfredo, Omega/Omega, PUBG AU, Watersports, alpha!Ryan, omega!Gavin, thigh fucking, trans!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Even in the midst of battle and fighting to live, there was always time for some fucking around.





	Your Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



> Before letting yall read things, I'mma be a sappy little bitch right quick.  
> *grabs megaphone* TJ, my dude, my man, my lovely, this is a thank you gift for really _everything._  
>  I can literally never thank you enough, catch me constantly validating you. Much <3
> 
> Also this kind of got away from me. There was an attempt at watersports, but the nonsense tiny plot i did sidetracked me... lmfao my b. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Bullets zipped past them, both ricocheting off the rock they were using as cover and kicking up dirt all around them from impatient shots. Besides him, Alfredo heard Gavin shuffling around whimpering; when Alfredo glanced in his omega's direction he saw Gavin's hands shaking as he attempted to reload his shotgun and pistol. Fidgeting more so than usual; causing Alfredo's pulse to quicken but he ignored it.  

Instead, Alfredo reached over, putting his hand over Gavin's making him stop as he rubbed his thumb over Gavin's knuckles, "We've got this." 

Gavin didn’t look at him, but sucked in a deep breath and nodded, pushing himself into a better sitting position. Covering their right side, leaving his pistol fall to the ground while he held his shotgun at the ready, ready to blow the sorry bastards to pieces. His body was still shaking, but he held his ground like a champ.    

Alfredo's lips twitched as he took in Gavin's form admiring him from this angle. 

Shuffling from his left, however, made him tear his eyes away and in turn closed his eyes, slowing his breathing to his own heartbeat pulsing in his ears as he reloading his rifle with quick fingers. Holding his breath as the steps got closer to them.     

He was ready to pop up and blow the guy's head off when everything went quiet except for a deep, almost sinister, chuckle froze Alfredo – next to him, he heard Gavin make a strained noise in the back of his throat; which caused another disgusting chuckle, coming from over near Gavin, to echo around them.

"Lookie what we got here. Two sweet smellin' Omega's." Alfredo could hear the disgusting smile on the alpha's face.  

And that’s all it took for Alfredo to see fucking red, snarling – one Ryan would've been proud of – and throw caution to the wind as he revealed himself taking the presumed alpha by surprise. Growling all the while, Alfredo held the trigger down. Shredding the dickhead to pieces; even when the body was no longer moving he tossed his rifle to the ground pulling out his pistol, laying into the body. Clip after clip. Only stopping because of reason telling him he needed something leftover to keep himself and Gavin safe. 

While he was in a blind rage, everything behind him happened like it was encased in a wall, all muffled, but he could make out the sounds: there had been belief yelling, some shuffling, a growl then blasts of a shotgun. Then nothing. 

Dirt flouted back to the ground, blowing in the light breeze; Alfredo's body shook, pistol still aimed at the bloodied ground when a whimper of his name made panic overtake his anger. 

"Fredo?"  _Fuck, Gavin._

Gavin's voice cracked and Alfredo put his pistol away and snatched up his rifle, slinging it over his shoulders, spitting on the mangled corpse kicking dirt on it for good measures before jogging back to Gavin. 

Gavin was curled in on himself and Alfredo gave him quick once-over for any major wounds, then crouched down wrapping his arm around Gavin's shoulder and into his chest when he found nothing. "You okay?"

If Gavin heard the quiver in his voice, he didn’t point it out. 

He felt Gavin shift through tensing and relaxing when he leaned into him and nodded, fisting his hands over his legs, "Sorry." He sniffed and Alfredo pulled him closer, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Don’t. It's not your fault. They were meathead alphas. They're dead now anyway, nothing to be sorry about." He grabbed Gavin's jaw turning his head so he could kiss the corner of Gavin's mouth before standing up to loot the body Gavin took care of, "Besides, if anyone is to blame it's me." Ripping the guy's military helmet off, he held it out for Gavin smirking, "You're a horny mess because of me. Remember that." 

Gavin groaned, his fidgeting from before picking up again as he scrambled over towards Alfredo pushing his hand holding the helmet out down and sliding between his open knees pulling his fellow omega into a harsh kiss. Only speaking when Alfredo fisted his hair pulling them apart, "And you because of me." He rolled his hips forward as best he could against the growing bulge in Alfredo's pants. 

Alfredo hummed, running his thumb over Gavin's lips, kissing him while placing the helmet on top of Gavin's head and patted him on the cheeks once with his palm then again with the back of his hand, smiling. 

"We've got to get a move on, the blues going to be coming soon." He stood up and looked down at Gavin, helping him to his feet by holding him flush against his body, causing Gavin to gasp and moan when Alfredo's knee bumped against his stomach, pushing against his bladder. 

Nails dug into his shoulder as Gavin panted. 

"Take what you need and we move." Alfredo took Gavin's arms and kissed them, turning his back to Gavin and took the position of lookout while the other squirmed.

-          

In his ear Alfredo listened as Ryan directing their other boy's around in their playing area and shook his head, smiling creeping up as Ryan made particularly defeated noise. 

He could picture it in his head, clear as day, Ryan's head in his hands and he mumbled a string of profanities at whoever was the cause on any given day. It tugged at his heart, making him want to finish things here with Gavin asap, so they could all curl around one another, scenting each other and sharing stories of the day's events.

Looking through his scope, Alfredo did one last sweep of the area and moved around some chairs and a couch in front of the door.      

The last thing Alfredo heard before switching the comms off was Ryan banging his hands on his desk. 

"I swear if you two get yourselves killed in the red, I'm gonna bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself! Keep this shit up and I'll switch over to Fredo and Gav and take care of them because clearly, you two don’t give two fucks!" 

Alfredo snorted switching the earpiece off, slinging his sniper around to his back turning around to check on Gavin. 

Who was on his hands and knees, pants tangled around his ankles, fingering himself open. Eyes trailing down Alfredo's body as he bounced on his own fingers even more once he made his way back up to Alfredo's face. Shivering when he saw Alfredo's eyes fixated on him and him alone. Finally.  

And Alfredo was more than happy to give his beautiful omega his full undivided attention. Gripping himself in his pants as Gavin let out his moans now, letting them fill the empty house unashamed. 

Alfredo licked his lips at the noises Gavin was making, taking in Gavin's scent as it rolled off him in waves, both calming and driving Alfredo insane with want. 

He circled around Gavin a few times, running his fingers through Gavin's hair whispering  _good boy_ when Gavin would nuzzle into his palm. He stood behind Gavin pulling his shoes off followed by his pants tossing them onto the couch, kissing the top of Gavin's head, running his hands up and down Gavin's still clothed sides.       

"We've got about 20 minutes, if that, before we have to leave."

Gavin moaned out a breathy  _yes, fine, please Fredo, need you._ Barley understandable in how lost in pleasure Gavin already was. 

Falling to his knees, Alfredo gently pulled Gavin's finger's out of him, hushing him as he whimpered, taking Gavin's fingers into his mouth sucking them clean as he pushed his legs together. 

"Hands in front of you. On the floor." He undid his pants and pulled himself out, fucking into his own hand with a few thrusts, gathering up and smearing pre-come along his dick and mixing it with the slick already covering Gavin's thighs. Alfredo ran his thumb over Gavin's hole, slipping it in and out. 

" _Alpha_..." Gavin pushed back against his thumb looked over his shoulder.

And Alfredo sucked in a deep breath taking in Gavin's pupils, green almost gone as he ground against Alfredo more firmly. Which Alfredo put a stop too as soon as it clicked. He gripped Gavin's hips and pushed his dick between Gavin's thighs and started a bruising pace. Their skin slapping together and their moans mixing. 

With a shaky hand, he slipped one hand around Gavin's waist started thumbing his cock which sent Gavin toppling forward, choking on his spit as he cried for more; cried for a knot. Alfredo's other hand made its way up to his earpiece and clicked it on. Hopefully, Ryan would their station on as well, just in case, and followed after Gavin, stocking his cock faster and pressing against his bladder which got a startled cry from Gavin. In the same breath of Gavin chanting  _yes, yes,_ _yes_ _,_  Alfredo heard Ryan and it sent a shiver down his spine, thrusting harder against Gavin's legs. 

"Fredo, everything okay?!"  

"Alpha, _Alpha please, let me come!_  Let me - 

Alfredo sucked on Gavin's earlobe moaning at hearing his alpha and omega's voice surrounding him. But his words were directed at the beautiful creature under him. 

"Such a good boy, Gav. Such a good Omega for me." He paused, smirking when he heard Ryan swallow, and a strained  _oh_.      

Gavin hung his head, body tense and twitching forward and back, following after Alfredo's fingers when he'd alternate between stocking cock and fingering his hole. Body overstimulated, but still seeking harsh touches. Multiple variations of Alfredo's name mixed with alpha became Gavin's sole vocabulary for the next couple of minutes.

Alfredo growled, dropping his forehead onto Gavin's back, " _Gav."_ A few wilder thrust and Alfredo came all over Gavin's thighs, body going limp and breathing heavy. A sharp bubbly sob from Gavin brought Alfredo back to the here and now and he ceased his movements of smearing Gavin's slick over his cock. 

"No!  _No, no,_ _no,_ _no!_  Alpha!" 

Quickly Alfredo stuffed himself back into his pants and pulled Gavin back against his chest, arms tight around his waist, shushing him and kissing along Gavin's jaw and neck. Gavin was shaking uncontrollably now, sobbing and begging for Alfredo to let him come, to let him empty his blabber. 

As Alfredo sucked on Gavin's neck he heard the familiar grunt and soft panting of Ryan having come and smiled. Relaying the information to Gavin. 

"Perfect, you're so perfect baby, our Alpha came because of you." That got Gavin and he lulled his head back against Alfredo's shoulder, body still tremoring. When Gavin spoke, his throat was dry and raspy, words fading in how used his voice was in such a short time. Resulting in him settling on Ryan's name. 

"Ry?" 

He pulled the earpiece out and held it close to Gavin's ear, talking loud enough for Ryan to hear him, "Gav wants to hear you." Alfredo leaned closer so he too could hear Ryan still. 

Ryan cleared his throat, also probably running his hand through his hair when flustered; that thought had Alfredo nuzzle Gavin's neck, chuckling. 

"Gav? Fredo taking care of you? Spoiling you?" 

Soft whines left Gavin. 

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes, but." He paused, "Sounds like you haven't come yet?" For a split second, they heard Michael and Jeremy's voices, informing Ryan they won, and that had Alfredo pulling Gavin towards the couch, leaving the earpiece with him. Hurrying to gathered Gavin's pants and shoes; giving them to Gavin, he went back for his sniper, checking the mountains spotting a few people picking each other off. 

"Gotta pack up Gav." Heart still racing, Alfredo strapped his guns to his person and tossing his backpack on. He plucked the earpiece from Gavin's hand and slipped it into his ear instead, so he could keep talking to Ryan while he helped Gavin get his pants on. Kissing him silly; leaning close to his ear, "You can let go as much as we want when we win. For the time being, hold it in?" 

Gavin's eyes fluttered closed and shivered, "Anything for you."   

-

Once Ryan confirmed for them they were in the top 20, Alfredo upped the risk by shoving Gavin into buildings, against cars, and even pulling him into his lap while they took cover. Rubbing his thigh hard against Gavin's cock while he killed; sucking him off behind cars and rocks, leaving Gavin hanging more than three times because the white zone kept getting smaller and the blue was hot on their trail. 

And last, but not least, continuously keeping Gavin hydrated, rubbing his stomach applying pressure ever few rubs. 

However, now, they were in the top four and Gavin was sick of his shit. Taking matters into his own hands. 

It was hot and Alfredo would've laughed if Gavin's mouth wasn’t either sucking on his tongue or choking on his cock. Gavin wanted to release so much, he made it more than clear that didn’t care if anyone saw him with Alfredo's cock down his throat. 

They were in the center of the new zone and Gavin was grinding his hips down against Alfredo's thigh, one hand over his mouth stifling his moans and the other gripping Alfredo's shoulder. 

"Don’t worry baby, I'll take care of you real soon." Alfredo kissing all over his face, holding his rifle steady, mindful of the desperate body on him. 

Spotting his targets, he held his breath. 

One shot. Two shots. 

The bodies heads exploded in a shower of blood and Alfredo tossed his gun to the side, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist, "Let go, baby, we won and you can let go." 

He helped Gavin grind on his leg and ran his hands all over Gavin's body, encouraging him to both come and free his bladder and Gavin  _sobbed_ clinging to Alfredo and Alfredo eased him through it.

Sucking one last hickey on Gavin's shoulder Alfredo rubbed their cheeks together, scenting Gavin like his life depended on it, "My Omega." 

A choked chuckle slipped passed Gavin's lips as he basked in relief and Alfredo's scent, "My Omega. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
